Juste un jour heureux
by Neshisha
Summary: Dix ans après la chute du Capitole, que deviennent Haymitch, Katniss et Peeta? Il va falloir lire pour le savoir ; et n'hesitez pas à me donner votre avis! (oneshot)


Dix ans. Cela semble long. Mais en réalité cela passe si vite, trop vite...

Je suis assis à la table de cuisine. Je grignote un biscuit, et ma femme (ma femme nom de Dieu) me manque. Cinq jours qu'elle est partie dans le district 5, remplissant je ne sais quelle mission pour je ne sais quel plan tordu de Plutarch. Je le savais, en l'épousant, qu'elle ne tenait pas en place. Je suis plutôt casanier, alors la vie avec elle, ca n'est pas de tout repos. Sans compter que, grâce à elle, le ménage est toujours fait, et mes cols de chemise amidonnés. Même après cinq ans de mariage, je m'étonne de toutes ces petites choses.

Soudain, des voix retentissent sous ma fenêtre, et un jeune homme blond entre dans ma cuisine sans frapper , une petite fille dans les bras.

-Salut vieux grincheux!

-Bonjour à toi aussi, insupportable môme. Tu as un chimpanzé accroché autour du cou, tu le savais?

Il éclate de rire, et pose la petite fille qui me tire la langue avant de s'installer sur mes genoux.

-Salut oncle mitchie!

-Salut, le Gnome.

Elle me sourit, et je lui rends son sourire.

-Sinon, Peeta, que me vaut le plaisir?

-Ta femme a appelé la mienne. Elle voulait savoir si tu étais bien sage.

-Et qu'a t'elle répondu?

-Que tu allais de bar en bar, saoul, en hurlant son nom et en déchirant tes vêtements

-Et elle y a cru?

- Elle a répondu "bon, alors tout va bien, je peux retourner draguer tranquillement les donateurs pour l'orphelinat" et elle a raccroché

-Tu te fous de moi?

-Oui. Avoue que tu y as cru, pendant un instant.

-Même pas drôle.

-Mauvais joueur ;Non , en réalité Rue voulait te voir. Les journées sont longues à quatre ans.

-Je savais que le gnome était la meilleure d'entre nous. Jolie, calme, intelligente et courageuse...Tu es sûr qu'elle est de toi, d'ailleurs? La ressemblance n'est pas flagrante...

-Méchant homme. sourit Peeta. même si c'est vrai qu'elle est très belle.

-Qui est très belle? interrogea une voix de femme en entrant dans la pièce

-La nouvelle maîtresse de Peeta. Répondit Haymitch du tac au tac

-Ne joue pas avec les nerfs d'une femme enceinte pleine d'hormones. lui conseilla Katniss en s'asseyant lourdement sur une chaise en face d'Haymitch

-Mes excuses, m'dame Mellark. dit l'ex mentor en prenant un ton obséquieux, faisant éclater de rire Peeta et Rue.

Alors que Katniss s'apprêtait à rappliquer , le téléphone sonna, permettant à Haymitch de battre en retraite.

-Allô. Grogna l'ancien mentor

-Quel accueil! lança une voix joyeuse au bout du fil

-C'est toi qui m'a envoyé les enfants!?

-Même pas. Ils sont venus te surveiller? les braves petits!

-Ce n'est pas drôle! bougonna Haymitch. En parlant d'indésirables, comment va Plutarch? Mal, j'espère?

-Il va à merveille. Il t'envoie ses amitiés.

-Il peut se les mettre ou je pense. Quand est ce que tu rentres?

-Dans deux jours. Je te manque?

-Absolument pas; je me demandais combien de temps je pourrais encore faire la fête tranquillement;

-Menteur! dit elle en éclatant de rire. Je dois te laisser, je travaille.

-Tu me rappelles bientôt?

Il se détesta, d'être faible et aussi accroché à sa femme.

-Dès que je peux. Je t'aime, vieux grincheux.

Haymitch ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-T'as interêt...Je t'aime aussi.

Il y'a encore peu de temps, ces trois petits mots étaient impossibles à prononcer pour lui. Il l'aimait comme un fou, mais aucun de ces mots ne sortaient de ses lè elle avait compris, su lire entre les lignes, et l'avait aimé quand même. Et puis, un soir, elle essuyait un plat qu'ils avaient reçu en cadeau de mariage, quelques semaines auparavant, et il l'avait regardée, le soleil couchant se reflétant dans ses cheveux blonds, et les mots étaient sortis tout seuls.

-Je t'aime, Effie.

Le plat (une horreur rose) était tombé et s'était brisé, et il l'avait embrassée dès qu'elle s'était retournée vers lui.

Le lendemain matin, elle avait ramassé les morceaux, et les avait précieusement rangés dans une boite.

Il fixa le combiné, le raccrocha, et , en secret, barra un jour de plus sur le calendrier.

_*** the end* j'espère que cela vous a plu, et à bientôt**_


End file.
